Marianne Richardson
Note: This page has spoilers (with spoiler warnings). Please read with caution. Marianne is an excitable, curious main character in Ensemble Mew Mew. She is the final member of the Ensemble Mews. |-|Civilian= To be edited |-|Mew= To be edited History Life Before the Ensemble Mews : Marianne’s family life was disrupted by the Diaboliques’ hunt for the Rainbow Pearl in Lune City. She'd just moved there, like Willow , with her mother and father when she was 13 years old. Both of her parents were both astrologists and had come to the city because the atmosphere and job market appealed to them and because the city had such a clear sky and was full of terrain perfect for watching the skies. Her family would often go stargazing together when they had some free time, or would watch the sun set on some days. : While her parents wanted her to be into the same fields as them, Marianne actually came to be more drawn to orchestral music and dance, typically watching routines on television or going to small concerts using any money her parents gave her. After not too long of a time living in Lune City, her parents discovered that alien life was approaching the planet. They were actually some of the first people who had made this information known to Viola Roth. Unfortunately, they could do little to stop the looming threat and only watched as the aliens came to their planet. Ultimately, Marianne’s parents were lost due to the Danseur group relentlessly tearing the city up looking for the pearl. They had been in an accident while in the wrong place at the wrong time and became mere byproducts of the destruction. :Marianne lived with an aunt for a little while, but was left alone a lot since the woman was far too busy and constantly left town for business purposes. Marianne grew quite depressed after losing her family, not unlike some of the other girls in the series who also lost loved ones. The only solace she found was through dance. She continued to watch routines of all different sorts and practice various dances in order to distance herself from her negative feelings and eventually get over her loss. While the Danseurs eventually stopped tearing the city apart, Marianne noticed a group of super-powered girls who were beginning to fight them off, seeing them on the news and having witnessed a fight from a long distance away, which she got a better view of by using one of her parent’s telescopes. She was curious about these girls, but never thought of trying to get a closer view, instead following coverage about them from afar. :At some point, she noticed that the Mews stopped showing up and realized that they had been defeated when word spread by the Diaboliques that Lune City was now entirely under their control. She didn’t know that one of the girls had gotten away until she actually met her later on after living under Danseur rule for a while. Meeting Willow Marianne encountered Willow at Lune High while she was a senior there at the age of 17. The former Mew had gone undercover as a student in hopes of accessing the laboratories and their supplies with more ease, but Marianne remained unaware of her intention. She sensed something in Willow that attracted her toward the girl, but she wasn’t sure what it was until she got to talking to her more and more. While Willow rejected Marianne a lot, she only minimally started talking to her in order to alleviate the pressure to “come out of her shell” that the energetic girl was pushing. Marianne understood without explicitly being told that Willow was someone who had struggled deeply in her life, and she latched onto her because she felt connected to her. Marianne had been through a similar kind of hurt before, and she could sense that Willow needed help. So sven though the quiet girl refused to engage too much, Marianne insisted on helping Willow open up and getting closer to her. One day, after classes ended and Willow went about her business, Marianne actually returned to one of the laboratories to get a textbook she accidentally left behind. It was there that she bore witness to Willow transforming into a cat, but before she could react to her, Willow ran away with a small bag of tools. She was unsure of what she saw at first, and actually confronted Willow about it the next day. She didn’t keep her voice down, unfortunately, and staff heard the girls’ conversation and thought to report it to officers. The next day, officers approached both girls with the intent of taking them to the Diaboliques, and before they could act, Willow “kidnapped” Marianne, grabbing her and taking to the school’s lot to steal a car. Marianne was utterly shocked, but realized the weight of the situation and went along. She was taken to a remote location, and the girls then walked back to Willow’s place. It was there that Marianne learned from Cadence and Celestia about the Ensemble Mew Project, the events that had led up to this point, and why Willow could become a cat. Becoming a Mew Civilian Form Personality Preferences Mew Form Powers and Weapons Fighting Style Musical Themes and Voice See the series 'song list' for links to and elaboration on theme music. :Marianne's associated instrument is--tbe :Her primary theme is--tbe :A quick clip exemplifying her voice and manner of speaking can be found below: tbe Role in Ensemble Mew Mew Relationship With Team *'Cadence Harper': *'Celestia Sweet': *'Willow Roth': ⛔''Spoilers⛔ *'Klara De Jongh: *Daniella Gillespie: *Vianney Soubrette: ⛔End Spoilers'''⛔ Trivia * * Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages